


一个3p车（可能会分成几章写）

by wzyhhh



Category: orignal work
Genre: M/M, 原耽 3p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzyhhh/pseuds/wzyhhh
Summary: 没有三观的文！未成年勿入！ao3*石墨*lofter1*0.5*0的组合纯开车爽文三个人的性福生活超甜？





	一个3p车（可能会分成几章写）

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！此文没有节操！毫无下限！  
解锁3P的各种姿势  
无脑车，顺便发泄一下总是被老福特屏蔽的怨气？

lofter已经塞了大半天的跳蛋了。  
这一个月，他，石墨和ao3分隔三地。其他两个男人去出差了，只剩他一个人在家里。  
今天是另外两个人回来的日子，一想到这个，lofter后面就兴奋得流水，太久没有被肏过了，一个月来他只能自己玩道具和看gv，早就忍不住了，他明天晚上都渴望着男人们的大肉棒来肏他的骚穴，今天可终于能尽兴了。

等到下午，两个男人终于回来。一进门lofter就紧紧地抱住他们，头仰着讨要亲吻。三个人抱在一起黏黏糊糊地吻着，都快要擦枪走火了，lofter才放开两个风尘仆仆归来的男人，“你们先把行李放了，洗个澡来吃饭。”  
lofter去了厨房准备吃的，ao3和石墨去了浴室洗澡。洗着洗着ao3就把石墨抵在浴室的墙上肆意地亲吻，身体紧紧地贴着，两条舌头纠缠在一起，发出暧昧的水声。两人伸出手，把彼此的大肉棒握在一起上下撸动

石墨双眼迷离，脸颊微红，发出放肆的呻吟，“啊。。。好棒。。。快点。。好爽”  
两根肉柱早就高高勃起，宣示着两人的欲望。这时lofter推开了浴室的门，看到了这香艳的一幕，后面的小穴更加饥渴。两人见他来了，也没有停下手中的动作，性欲更加高涨了。又撸了一会儿，两人都硬的不行，但都强忍着没有射。ao3偏过头对lofter说：“去卧室吧。”  
“可是。。。你们不先吃点东西吗？”石墨轻笑，“之前飞机上吃过一点了。难道你怕我们没吃东西就干不动你吗？后面已经流水了吧？”  
lofter的脸更红了，身体也更加饥渴。三人去了卧室，石墨和ao3刚刚从浴室出来光着身子，两人胯间的欲望高高耸立。lofter很快拖下了裤子，里面没有穿内裤。他扯着细线，慢慢把沾满淫液的跳蛋扯了出来。

石墨则与ao3一人一边，含住了lofter的乳头。很快乳头也充血硬挺，lofter爽的不停呻吟，“好舒服。。我不行了。。你们快肏我。。。干进来。。。”

ao3和石墨两人的手也没有闲着，他们一边舔乳头，两人一边各伸了一根手指插进lofter的后穴里，不断变换着角度抽插顶弄。“真乖，里面洗的好干净，还做了扩张。等会儿我们奖励你，一定会把你肏舒服。”

两人适时地抽出了手指，lofter本来快高潮了却突然被中断，他的哀求声里都带了哭腔，“你们。。。你们怎么还不进来。。。你们都插进来吧。。。我今天扩张了挺久的。。你们都不肏。。。” 其他两人则怕玩双龙lofter会受伤，觉得暂时不慌。石墨柔声哄着lofter,“先让ao3肏你的小穴好不好?等会儿肏松软了我们再一起进来。”

lofter闻言更是饥渴难耐，一把将ao3推倒让他平躺下来，自己则跨坐在上面，他握着粗大的肉棒，一点一点塞进嫣红泥泞的骚穴，“今天哥哥刚刚出差回来一定很累了，就好好享受一下我服务。” 尺寸惊人的性器一寸寸撑开饥渴的肠壁，不一会儿竟是整根没入。lofter放荡地扭着屁股与腰肢，让紫黑色的性器在小穴中不断地抽插进出。他找好了角度，不断刺激自己的敏感点，引得他发出舒服的浪叫，“哥哥，满意我的服务吗，哥哥的大鸡巴把我的小骚穴肏的好满好舒服，啊。。。好爽。。。”

石墨在一旁看着，也觉得欲火中烧。ao3很体谅他，一只手握着lofter的腰，一只手握着他的阴茎帮他撸，石墨觉得爽了，又凑到lofter胸前，伸出舌头舔他的乳头，三个人都爽得直喘气。  
骑乘这个姿势进得很深也很累，lofter自己动了不到5分钟就没了力气。他被肏得浑身发软，干脆直接趴到ao3的身上，撒娇道，“哥哥。。。我好累，你动一下好不好。。。”ao3于是抓住他两边白皙的臀瓣狠狠地肏干起来，上下颠弄着他，每一下都肏得又狠又深。起起伏伏中欲望逐渐攀升，lofter已经爽得神志不清，只会放纵地浪叫，大腿根也开始轻微地抽搐。

ao3知道lofter快高潮了，为了延长快感，他减缓了操干的频率 ，逐渐停了下来。肉棒抽出被肏得汁水淋漓的小穴，lofter不满地哼哼，ao3抱着他转交给了石墨。石墨忍得辛苦，火热的肉棒狠狠插入淫穴，爽得他直抽气。lofter之前玩了一阵骑乘，已经没有了力气。石墨躺在下面，lofter整个人都趴在他的胸膛上，两人吻得激烈，石墨抓着他圆润的屁股一下下地抽插，lofter虽然没了力气，却还是在不知羞耻地淫叫：“啊。。现在换了一个鸡巴肏了。。。都好大。。好舒服。。。再深一点。。。” 

ao3则摸着两人的结合处。他又往手上倒了润滑液，往穴口又揉又摸的，试着伸进一根手指。lofter知道要玩儿双龙了，更加兴奋了，一想到等会儿会有两根大鸡巴同时插进小穴来干他，他后面就兴奋地流出更多淫水，“嗯。。。哥哥快点，淫荡的小穴想要吃下两根大肉棒。。。我很喜欢你们一起干我。。。把我后面干到喷水好不好。。。” 

又扩张了一阵，ao3也试着缓缓地插进来。三个人紧紧地贴在一起，lofter夹在中间。两根肉棒同时插进小穴，三个人都发出满足的叹息。适应了一会儿，ao3和石墨开始动作，两人一起肏进去又一起退出来，有时交替着肏，一边小穴紧紧地吸着，一边是对方阴茎的摩擦，快感是双倍的。后穴被填的满满的，lofter非常满足，浪叫得更加大声。 

肏了不知多久，lofter被干射了两次，最后用后穴高潮了。穴肉由于高潮猛烈地收缩，二人也射在了里面 。 未完待续


End file.
